sonic_before_and_after_the_sequelfandomcom-20200213-history
Beta elements
Beta elements are elements that are seen in the beta that are different in the final. Sonic Before the Sequel SAGE 2011 One of the most noticable elements in the SAGE demo of Sonic Before the Sequel is the music. The music is taken from other games until original songs were made, especially from the Kirby franchise. *Hilltop Heights Act 1: Wacky Workbench Good Future - Sonic CD JPN *Hilltop Heights Act 2: Overworld (Remix by Lake) - Sonic Jam *Hilltop Heights Act 3: Track 14 - Dragon Ball Kai Ultimate Butouden *Hilltop Heights Boss Act: Mini Boss- Kirby's Dreamland 3 *Star Shores Act 1: Palmtree Panic Past - Sonic CD *Star Shores Act 2: Radish Ruins - Kirby and the Amazing Mirror *Star Shores Act 3: Collision Chaos Past - Sonic CD *Star Shores Boss Act: Boss - Kirby's Dreamland 3 *Rocky Ride Act 1: Float Islands - Kirby Super Star Ultra *Rocky Ride Act 2: Track 4 - Top Gear 3000 *Rocky Ride Act 3: Track 3 - Top Gear 3000 *Rocky Ride Boss Act: Hyper Zone Phase 1 - Kirby's Dreamland 3 *Lost Levels Act 1: Cavern Area - Great Cave Offensive (Kirby Super Star Ultra) *Lost Levels Act 2: Forest Area - Great Cave Offensive (Kirby Super Star Ultra) *Lost Levels Act 3: Mystic Cave 2P (a.k.a Beta Dust Hill) - Sonic 2 *Lost Levels Boss Act: Rotatron/Refreshinator/Globotron/Drillinator - Sonic Colors *Sunset Star Act 1: Stardust Speedway Present - Sonic CD JPN *Sunset Star Act 2 (A): Unused Song 2 - Stunt Race FX *Sunset Star Act 2 (B): Canterbury Plains - Top Gear 2 (SNES) *Sunset Star Act 3: Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games - Rocket Ski Jumping (DS) *Sunset Star Boss Act: Heavy Lobster - Kirby Super Star Ultra *Metro Madness Act 1: Night Owl - Stunt Race FX *Metro Madness Act 2: Track 2 - Top Gear *Metro Madness Act 3: Crying World - Ristar *Metro Madness Boss Act: Crazy Kings - Ristar *Fortress Flow Act 1: Grass Land 4 - Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Fortress Flow Act 2: Cocoa Caves - Kirby Super Star Ultra *Fortress Flow Act 3: Break Silence - Ristar *Fortress Flow Boss Act: Bomber Barbara - Sonic Rush *Perilous Paradise Act 1: Ocean Stage - Kirby Super Star Ultra *Perilous Paradise Act 2: Track 8 - Dragon Ball Kai Ultimate Butouden *Perilous Paradise Act 3: Metallic Madness Present - Sonic CD JPN *Perilous Paradise Boss Act: Remix 9 - Rhythm Heaven *Titanic Tower Act 1: Terminal Velocity Act 1 (Remix by Lake) - Sonic Colors *Titanic Tower Act 2: Get Edgy (Sonic) - Sonic Rush *Titanic Tower Act 3: What U Need (Blaze) - Sonic Rush *Titanic Tower Boss Act: Galacta Knight - Kirby's Return to Dreamland *Cloudy Crowd Act 1: Cloudy Park - Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Cloudy Crowd Act 2: Digging Trough the Clouds - Kirby Squeak Squad *Cloudy Crowd Act 3: Breathtaking Vision - Project Chaos *Cloudy Crowd Boss Act: Breathtaking Vision - Project Chaos * Arcane Altitude Act 1: Battleship Halberd (Interior) - Kirby Super Star Ultra *Arcane Altitude Act 2: Battleship Halberd (On Deck) - Kirby Super Star Ultra *Death Egg: Death Egg - Sonic 2 *Arcane Altitude Boss Act: Iceberg - Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Death Egg Boss Act: Marx Battle - Kirby Super Star Ultra *Level Clear: Level Clear - Sonic CD JPN *Title Screen: Title Screen - Sonic CD JPN * Credits: Love You Sonic- Sonic The Hedgehog Remix Other elements are noticeable, such as Sonic's sprite the default one in Sonic Worlds with a few different sprites, like the last frame of the skidding sprite which is an unused sprite from Sonic CD. The reddish purple flying machine is big in the beta version while the final version, it was small. The bats in Lost Levels are different. Sunset Star uses the tubes in the background from Act 1 (first one) as the main tube pathways, while in the final version, it's a different tube. Sunset star's Sky City towers are blue, while in the final version, Act 2 A and Act 3 is cyan and Act 2 B is red. Titanic Tower's outside tiles are grey, while in the final they are a lighter grey (the color as the inside tubes). The opening cutscene in the beta was originally the opening cutscene from Hilltop Heights, but it got removed in the final in place for the opening cutscene from the final version. The menu in the final version that is present when you beat the game is yet to be implemented (level select, special mode, etc). Also, this build is a fully playable and fully finished SAGE demo of a Sonic fangame. Sonic After the Sequel First Beta The first beta has 3 playable stages, Horizon Heights Act 1, 2, and 3. Music: *Opening Cutscene: Opening Theme 2 - Ristar (1st part) *Title Screen - Opening Theme 2 - Ristar (2nd part) *Horizon Heights Act 1: Green Grove Act 2 - Sonic 3D (Saturn) *Horizon Heights Act 2: A song from a DS game. *Horizon Heights Act 3: Rivulets - Sonic BTS' 12 There are very noticable differences in this beta, such as the title screen. First off, there are a lot more clouds covering the island. The volcano is grey and white, while instead in the final, it is purple. Storm Station looks a bit different too. Horizon Heights Act 1's background is different. The volcano looks like what it did in the title screen. Cyan City is nowhere to be found in the background, although Redhot Ride (the yellow mountains) is there. Also, one more thing is that Horizon Heights was originally called "Sky Sights" Zone in this beta. Another notice is Sonic's sprite. It is ripped from Sonic 3 with different frames, such as the animation he makes after on a spring, and his walking animation. Horizon Heights Act 2's trees and pillars that resemble Seaside Hill (the pillars) are different and look cartoonish. Sonic After the Sequel SAGE 2012 (Beta 2) Sonic After the Sequel is overall not much different from the final. There are more playable zones, but not all acts are avaliable. These are the stages that are avaliable. *Horizon Heights Act 1 *Horizon Heights Act 2 *Horizon Heights Act 3 *Cyan City Act 1 *Foliage Furnace Act 1 *Foliage Furnace Act 2 *Technology Tree Act 2 *Castle (Moon Mansion) Act 2 *Redhot Ride Act 2 *Parhelion Peak Act 2 One thing I should mention is that Moon Mansion in this beta is called "Castle Zone", which is probably a placeholder name. Music is still taken from original games (most of them anyway, hello Foliage Furnace). Here's a list. *Opening Cutscene and Title Screen Music: Opening Theme 2 - Ristar *Horizon Heights Act 1: Green Grove Act 2 - Sonic 3D (Saturn) *Horizon Heights Act 2: A song from a DS game. *Horizon Heights Act 3: Rivulets - Sonic BTS' 12 *Horizon Heights Boss Act: ? *Cyan City Act 1: Trap Tower - SegaSonic *Foliage Furnace Act 1 - A remix of the South Island theme from Sonic OVA, titled "Foliage Furnace 16-bit" *Foliage Furnace Act 2 - A remix of Lava Powerhouse from Sonic Spinball *Technology Tree Act 2: Collision Chaos Present - Sonic CD JPN *Castle Zone (Moon Mansion) Act 2: Mystic Mansion - Sonic Heroes *Redhot Ride Act 2: Red Mountain Song 2 - Sonic Adventure *Parhelion Peak Act 2: Neon Paradise Zone - by a remixer on YouTube named MaxieDaMan Although Sugar Splash isn't in this beta, it was originally called "Glucoue Glacier" in the Credits Zone in the final game.